


Petunia's Choice

by mzjinxycloud27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzjinxycloud27/pseuds/mzjinxycloud27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly married Petunia Dursley must make a choice. To either be faithful to her husband or restart the torrid secret love affair she ended months ago with the love of her life….Severus Snape.  </p>
<p>AN: This story is rated M, because it contains sexual situations and mild language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petunia's Choice

For most women the day of their wedding is a day filled with happiness, breathlessly awaiting her new role as a wife.

My soul died on mine.

I stood stiffly, dressed in white, my hands intertwined with the sweaty palms of my groom. 

A man I didn’t love.

A man I had only known a few months.

Here I was pledging eternal love and loyalty to a man I cared nothing about.

Well that wasn’t entirely true. I liked Vernon. He had a decent job and made good money. He was kind and respectful enough during our few dates. He didn’t even hold it against me that I had freak-show for a sister.

When he proposed to me on the eve of our last date in his mother’s living room. I was genuinely touched. 

I accepted with tears in my eyes. It was exactly what I had always wanted. Only it came from the wrong person.

 

Discreetly I steal a glance out into the pews of the church and my eyes meet with a pair of watery green ones staring back at me. 

I advert my eyes quickly. My sister will not gain one ounce of sympathy from me. Not this time! I had refused to allow her a place as a bridesmaid. For once she would not overshadow me. 

In my heart I know I should love my sister. That much is clear. 

My beautiful little sister with the flaming red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. The person everyone fell in love with as soon as they saw her.

But it’s hard to love the person who makes you feel insignificant for just existing. Or a person who has everything in life and all you want is just a quarter of it.

I was tired of coming in second to her, all the time. No matter what I wanted she always got it instead of me. 

My parents love and admiration. 

Being able to do magic and getting to go away to that fancy freak school.

Even the man that I needed like air, wanted and loved her first.

I hated her for that the most.

 

“Do you Petunia Evans take Vernon Dursley to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I Do.” I pronounced confidently, to the entire church. 

Vernon beamed at me as the minister spoke the words that would bind us forever.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Vernon you may kiss your bride”

The church erupted in applause as Vernon swept me up in his arms and we kissed.

I was now Mrs.Vernon Dursley.

There was no turning back now. 

 

Later that evening I stood on the balcony of our Hotel room, puffing on menthol's, my head completely in a fog.

Smoking was a nasty habit I picked up as a rebellious youth, a misguided attempt to garner some attention. 

I hadn't smoked during my entire engagement. Vernon had no idea. I didn't want him to find out, but it didn't stop me from buying some the moment he fell asleep.

My lips curled in disgust as I thought of my new husband sleeping blissfully, sexually sated. Unaware of or perhaps uncaring that I was dissatisfied.

I wanted our first time to be wonderful. When Vernon returned to our room after stepping out to get some ice, I was waiting for him on the bed, propped up seductively in my brand new white lace nightgown.

Vernon’s face lit up like a child in a toy store with an unlimited spending budget. He hurried over and plopped himself on the bed, causing the bed to creak and groan in protest.

As we kissed he fumbled awkwardly with my nightie, failing to untie the simple lace ribbons the adorned the back to keep it closed.

Frustrated he hiked up my nightgown, revealing my freshly shaved love box.

Slightly aroused I open my legs wide to give him a full view, my clit aching to be touched.

In response he quickly removed his trousers, and aimed his erection towards my opening.

I suppress a smirk as I finally get a view of him in all his glory.

It was small, pink and wrinkled, a perfect doppelganger of the thumb on his right hand.

“Are you ready?” He asks me his eyebrows wriggling suggestively.

I’m not ready at all, because I am no longer in the mood, but I nod anyway.

He enters me, and i do feel him, It just feels like a slight tickle inside me. Not pleasurable at all, just rather annoying.

I close my eyes, and rock my hips a little hopping to feel something more. 

Instead this causes Vernon to shriek and shiver uncontrollably. “Oh Petunia!” he cries out as he comes, flooding my vagina.

My eyes fall on the alarm clock, while a panting Vernon collapses next to me. 

Our lovemaking had barely lasted a full minute. Meanwhile Vernon was gasping for air as if he’d run a marathon.

“That was wonderful.”

I ignored him as I hopped off the bed and into the bathroom, to wash his stickiness off me.

When i returned, he was already fast asleep, snoring loudly on his back, his penis which had shrunk into a miniature cocoon, was on full display.

I had never felt so used or that angry in my life.

I wanted to choke the life out of my new husband on our wedding night.

At that moment I realized this would be my life, from now on.

I had never needed a smoke so bad in my life.

 

I had been out on the balcony for about an hour before I felt calm enough to return to our bed. My entire carton of cigarettes was empty.

I felt surprisingly calm.

That was until I felt a gust of strong wind, brush past me, filling the air with a unique scent that I recognized immediately.

“Hello Pet.” The voice drawled. “Thought you could hide from me did you?”

I gulped.

“Don’t you know there is no place in the world that you can go to hide from me!”

 

“Severus……” My voice full of uncertainty. “What are you doing here?”

“It seems that I could ask you the same question….. Ms Eva...I mean Mrs. Dursley? That’s who you are now isn't it?”

“I have every right to be here.” I said bravely. “It is you who is intruding on my privacy….Mr Snape, and I must ask that you leave at once before my husband wakes and finds you here.”  
“I’m not afraid of the fat muggle you so stupidly married.” Severus declares boldly. “Let him find me here, so that I can expose you for the fraud that you are.” 

“I am not fraud. How dare you!”

“Don’t lie, Pet. You are so much better than that. You may be able to lie to Dursley but you cannot lie to me.” 

I tremble as Severus pulls me close to him, his lips inches from mine. “We both know the truth.” He whispers in my ear.

We kiss, and it takes me everything I have to resist.

“Stop it.” I struggle to get away from his grasp. “I can’t do this, I’m married to Vernon now. I…..care for him now.

“You can’t even say you love him, can you?”

“I can! I love my husband!” I beat against his chest. “Let me go!”

Severus lets me pummel him for a few minutes each of my blows don’t seem to affect him. “Are you finished yet?”

I ignore him and keep hitting him until, finally he grows tired of me. He lifts me up and places me on the railing “Don’t move or you’ll fall.” He warns me as he kneels in front of me and slides my panties down around my ankles.

I can’t do this…...I can’t. I’m a married woman. “Oooh.” My clit jumps in delight as his tongue swipes across it. 

Severus chuckles, his tongue is effective at silencing my protests. “I thought you’d put up more of a fight than this. How disappointing.”

He’s right of course but, I don’t care. No one will ever make me feel the way he does. I am forever spoiled by Mr.Severus Snape.

A small tear escapes the corner of my eye when i climax. I can’t help it. 

Severus stands up and offers me a half grin. “Still?” He asks gesturing towards my face.

I know we are both remembering how i burst into tears after our first time, and he had to calm me down by stroking my hair.

“Always.” I replied my voice wavering a bit.

For a moment there is a faint glimmer in his eye, and I wonder if I truly touched his heart with my sincerity.

But I don’t get time to ponder it further, because he unzips his pants and I marvel at the smooth thick cock in front of me as if I was seeing it for the first time.

“Damn, you've gotten tight.” He remarks as he unsuccessfully tries to enter me.

It takes him three hard thrusts before he and I both cry out in pleasure.

I feel myself turning into jello, my ass is sliding off the railing. I almost fall onto the sidewalk three stories below.

Severus grabs me quickly, his erection still firmly planted inside me, and he lays me down on the cold floor inches away from the sliding glass door.

What if Vernon awakes and sees Severus fucking me on the patio floor of our honeymoon suite? That I was in love with a man he would consider a freak?

While Severus knew about Vernon, Vernon had no knowledge that I even associated with anyone remotely from my sisters world.

Not even Lily knew what went on inside the old hollow tree at the park behind our house.

Lily would have probably fainted if she had ever seen her sister and her ex childhood friend, grinding against each other in an old tree.

Part of me longed to tell her, to share in the sacred rituals of sisterhood. The other part of me wished to rub it in her face. Severus had chosen me. 

But then when I found out that Severus feelings for Lily used to run deeper than friendship. I was determined that Lily would never know about us.

I just knew Lily would set her sights on regaining Severus’s for herself, if she had the inkling he belonged to me.

So I played the part of the bitchy magic hating sister, just to keep my secret. It worked, much better than i expected. Lily had fallen madly in love with that Potter boy, and had forgotten all about that snape boy who lived on spinners edge.

I stare back into those coal black eyes, that used to seem so cold to me, but are now filled with warmth, passion, and maybe a hint of love.

Would it be so wrong to want Severus to love me? Was that fair to hope he does?

Of course it’s wrong! 

I've married another man today.

I've chosen a different life for myself, a life that shouldn't include him.

I did my best to end what began all those years ago. I broke things off with Severus the day before Vernon proposed. There was no future for us. I would never be able to fit into his world. 

It was better that way.

But now that Severus is back in my space, I accept the fact that no one will ever measure up to him.

As we both ride the intense wave of our mutual orgasm, I realize he must feel the exact same way about me.

He has to!

Why else would he be here?

I want to ask him, while the question is still blazing inside of me.

Instead I watch wordlessly as Severus collects himself and points his wand at me to fix my clothes.

I look exactly the way I did before he arrived, minus the cigarettes. He disapproved of my habit and tried to discourage me from it often.

Gently he places a kiss on my lips. “I’ll see you soon….my lov...Pet.”

His cape swishes around him and he vanishes into the night.

He almost called me….his love.

My heart leaps. 

He has answered my question without me even asking.

THE END


End file.
